halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Danevam
Danevam is a newly colonized world shared between Sangheili and Jiralhanae that sought to escape the wars between their two species. The planet was first discovered by Lhor 'Konar and Pantensus who both crash landed on the planet after their ships crashed on the planet after a battle in orbit of Danevam. The came to terms with each other and agreed to make this planet a place for both Jiralhanae and Sangehili to live in peace. The planet would join the Outer Planet Alliance in 2556 to gain allies and trade partners to get the colony started. History Discovery Danevam was first discovered by the Covenant Empire in mid 2553 and was scheduled to be colonized by Jiralhanae in the coming years. The colonization was never realized due to the fall of the Covenant during the Great Schism. The records of the world were lost with the fall of High Charity. In the years after the Human-Covenant War, the Sharh System would be used as a trade route but would quickly fall victim from many pirate bands that raided the system. The Sangheili Alliance dispatched a CCS-Class Battlecruiser to guard the system from pirate raids. The CCS-Class Battlecruiser, the Heroic Dream, were attacked over Danevam by a pirate SDV-Class Heavy Corvette. The two ships engaged on another but in the end they were both disabled, pulled into Danevam's gravity well and crashed some where on Danevam's surface. The only survivors of the two ships were Lhor 'Konar, who survived by escaping in a drop pod, and Pantensus who survived in a crashed Type-25 Spirit. The two, while hostile towards each others at first, managed to survive together and send out a distress call for the Sangheili Alliance to pick them up. Lhor and Pantensus vowed that if they could forge a friendship on this world then so could other members of their two species. Colonization Lhor and Pantensus spend months after they had been rescued from Danevam to gather like-minded people to settle down on Danevam. Pantensus was the first to gather a large number of people when he managed to gain control of a Jiralhanae Master-Pack which he demanded to settle on Danevam. When the Blooding Years began on Sangheilios and Sangheili began to flee from the Sangheili homeworld, were Lhor successful in again a large number of followers to settle on Danevam. The Outer Planet Alliance Galactic relations Jiralhanae Clans Many Jiralhanae Clans look down on Danevam due to their relations with the Sangheili and humans. Many clans see them as enemies that needs to be destroyed while others see Clan Danevam as a growing example of how the two species can co-exist together. Danevam's relations with the Swords of the Sanghelios also contribute to the negative relations with most Jiralhanae clans. Sangheili Alliance Swords of Sangheilios Thel 'Vadam, Arbiter and leader of the Swords of Sangheilios, pay close attention to the newly established colony with interest. He sees this world as a sort of experiment to see what the co-existences between the Sangheili and Jiralhanae can lead to. Thel 'Vadam and the Swords of Sangheilios are one of Danevam's closest backers and trade partners, only beaten by the OPA. The Swords of Sangheilios provide Danevam with advanced technology and materials. UEG Jul 'Mdama's Covenant The Outer Planet Alliance Culture and society Denavam have a mixture of Sangheili and Jiralhanae culture. Both Lhor and Pantensus have tried to get the Sangheili and Jiralhanae to live in the same districts. While some have taken these conditions to heart there are others that seem to still harbor hatred for one another. Other problems that Danevam tries to deal with, is the clan based system and pack mentality of the Sangheili and Jiralhanae. Both Lhor and Pantensus agreed that, while these systems were ancient and traditional to the two species, would only cause problems on danevam. The two friends tried to implement a new system which would replace the traditional hierarchies but the system didn't take root and was scrapped. Instead, was the Sangheili population forced to abandon the tradition of not knowing who their fathers were due to the low number of Sangehili in the overall population to make sure inbreeding wouldn't become a problem. Danevam is also known for its open mind to new ideas and technology. While the world haven't been able to establish any significant laboratories or research facilities yet, the clan have greatly exploited the access to mundane human technology through their membership in the OPA. This have allowed Danevam to gain access to technology and knowledge otherwise out of their reach. Knowledge like agricultural techniques and mining have been but a fraction of the knowledge that Danevam is sucking out of OPA's databases. Danevam Elder Council The Danevam Elder Council is the ruling body of Clan Danevam. The Council is a cabinet consisting of eleven Sangehili and eleven Jiralhanae for a total of twenty two members called Councilors, a tribute to the Sangheili Councilors of the old Covenant Empire. The Council is led by two High Councilors, who are always one Sangheili and one Jiralhanae, who dictate the order of the days business. The Elder Council take care of all governance of Danevam and oversees all the other branches of the state. Armed forces Industry Being a very young colony, Danevam have very limited industry. Danevam, as of 2554, mostly concerned itself with farming, hunting and gathering of food products. Rare minerals have been discovered across the planet but these sites have only just begun being mined. Large areas of grassland have been cleared to make space for fields of both imported and native edible plants. The Vivia a native plant that have gained popularity among the inhabitants of Danevam and is traded off world as well, both to the Outer Planet Alliance and other independet planets. Geography Fauna Cartran Cartran are large six legged insect-like carnivorous creatures that primarily live in the Mu'ri Mountains but can also be found in lesser numbers in the Chikalla Mountains. Cartrans only descent from the mountains during the spring and summer periodes to hunt and feed on the plentiful pray at the feet of the mountains. Cartrans have thick hides that allow them to shrug of multiple rounds from a spiker or plasma rifle. Each of it's legs ends in a sharp talon that can pierces body armor with ease. These talon are also covered in toxin that, when entering the bloodstream, affects the body. The symptoms can be, but not limited to, reduced respiration, dizziness, vomiting, paralyze and if not treated after long periods of time, around 3-4 hours, death. Cartrans usually travel in packs of 3-15, though bigger packs have been observed, with an alpha leading the pack. Cartrans can be captured and trained as a pet for the inhabitant of Danevam. This practice is considered hightly dangerous but some Sangheili and Jiralhane make a living out of training and selling these creatures either to the local hunters or the planet's military. Helvrian Biminarun Ollarg Granhie Flora Vivia Locations Illastra List of residents Category:Covenant planets